


Crows High School

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Crows Zero Universe, F/F, Fighting, Fist Fights, Gangs, It's basically the Haikyuu cast in the world of Crows Zero, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno All Boys High School. </p>
<p>Mostly known as the school of crows. Its reputation roars as the most notorious and most violent delinquent school in Japan. Its history is filled with fighting since the time of its creation with only the worst of the worst entering and the strongest of the strong sitting at it's top. And throughout its violence laden history, no one, not even a single man have been able to rule the entire school. </p>
<p>And here enters Kuroo Tetsurou, a transferred senior set on conquering the unconquerable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crows High School

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea have been driving me crazy since last year. I wanted to write this but at the same time I'm afraid because I have never written a KuroDai fic before and even though I've been in a few fights before, writing it is not as easy as it seems and putting the Haikyuu cast into the Crows Zero universe means a lot of fighting. But well, after talking with some of my friends and going crazy again with the desire to write it, I finally said 'ah fuck it" and did this. So yeah. This happened. I am not a good writer but I will try to make this bearable to read. I will mostly be sticking to the movie's plot and I will only change and add a little bit of things. And also, I will definitely try my best but some characters might be a bit OOC. So, I hope you stick with me till the end because this will be a long ride. 
> 
> I hope you at least think this is an okay fic lol

“Youth is a once in a lifetime gift. Make it memorable…and meaningful.” 

 

The teacher on the stage finishes his speech and the few students who were listening claps as another teacher takes his place and readjusts the microphone stand. 

 

“Next, a few words from our freshman class representative. “ At the teacher’s words, a skinny and frail looking guy unsteadily gets on the stage and stand in front of the microphone. With shaking hands, he takes out the piece of paper where his speech is written and unfolds it. A few seconds later, a small shaky voice rings out the whole gym. 

 

“We look to Karasuno to give us the knowledge and purity of mind to shape us into responsible members of society. And to…and to…” 

 

But before he could finish his speech, a bald guy walks up towards the stage, confidence in his posture as anger seems to seep out from his body. 

 

Suddenly, without warning, he kicks the guy to the side and takes the microphone in his hand and faces the crowd. 

 

“Yo! Listen up!” Some of the students stands up from their chairs and cheers on the bald guy while the teachers sitting on the side of the gym slowly backs away while eyeing the new students warily. “Here, at Karasuno, a man’s worth is proven by his fists. But in all its history, nobody has ever conquered it. Who’s going to change that? Me! That’s who!”

 

As the bald guy slams down the microphone on the table, a voice calls out. 

 

“You’re full of it, Squid Head!” 

 

The bald guy stops and turns towards the direction of the voice. 

 

“Who’re you calling a ‘Squid Head’, huh?!” 

 

Laughter’s and jeers erupts and a guy with black hair from the back stands up and walks towards the center of the gym. 

 

“You are.” 

 

Irritation and anger could be seen clearly on the bald guy’s face as he walks up towards the person with black hair. The calls and pleads from the teacher on the stage remains unheard. The calls of “Please don’t fight. Please don’t ruin your ceremony. This is a day to be celebrated, please don’t fight” might as well have been nothing but white noise. 

 

The bald guy walks on without hesitation, his mind set on making the son of a bitch pay for insulting him only to stop as who this person was finally registers on his mind. His eyes widen and his jaw drops without permission. 

 

“K-Kitagawa Daiichi’s “The King”, K-Kageyama Tobio?!” 

 

At the name, the guy with the black hair, Kageyama Tobio, slowly walks towards the bald guy with a sharp glare that promises pain and suffering. Kageyama Tobio was followed by three other guys. On his right side is a short orange haired guy who was wearing a black face mask. On his left, a tall blonde guy with white headphones placed around his neck and on the blonde’s left was a black greenish haired guy with freckles on his face. 

 

The bald guy feels fear creeping up his spine as they get closer and he realizes that acting all tough and scary at the first day and declaring the he will be the one to conquer Karasuno was a big fuck up. 

 

The bald guy involuntarily takes a step back and as he was about to lose his confidence, he see at the corner of his eyes that the guys behind him has stood up too, all ready for a fight. The sight gives him strength and he grabs a nearby chair and flings it to Kageyama. 

 

Kageyama Tobio easily ducks and he swings his fist. 

 

The whole gym descends into chaos. 

 

As the teacher’s huddles on one side, the others with exasperation on their faces while others have fear, every student were exchanging fists and kicks with another one. Shouts and insults filled the whole gym and madness was everywhere. 

 

As Kageyama Tobio was about to land the finishing blow to the bald guy, a loud voice coming from a megaphone cuts through the mayhem and stops him and everyone else who was fighting inside the gym. 

 

“Hey! Everybody! Chill out! Knock it off! There’s something going down outside! Check it out! Come on guys!” 

 

Kageyama lets go of the bald guy and walks outside, curios to see as to what was happening outside. 

 

All of the students inside the gym pools outside and in the field of their school that closely resembles a wasteland, there stood six men. On the lead was a man with messy black hair who was wearing a white trench coat while he held a metal bat with his right hand.

 

“I’m looking for a punk named Sawamura Daichi who sent one of our boys to the hospital. Show yourself, Sawamura!”

 

The yakuza men on the field were talking to their selves and after a few seconds the guy with the trench coat leaves but not without giving the bat he was holding to one of his companions. 

 

“Who’s Sawamura?’ Kageyama asks to the people behind him. 

 

“You seriously don’t know? It’s our own third year monster. Idiot.” The orange haired guy, namely, Hinata Shouyou answers him.

 

“All right, Sawamura! Get down here!” The yakuza starts walking towards the gym, wearing pissed off faces. “Make it snappy, you fucking punk!” 

 

Kageyama looks to the other side of the field and he sees a guy walking towards the yakuza men. The guy was tall and thin with a muscular but still slender frame, a ridiculous bed-head with a fringe on the right side that partially covers his right eye. The guy looked so bored as he passes by the yakuza as if they were nothing but air. But before he could completely pass by them, one of the yakuza calls him and stands in front of him, forcing the bed-head guy to stop and look up at them. 

 

The yakuza guy throws the first punch and bed-head guy reciprocates with a kick and a one versus five fight starts on the field.

 

Kageyama thought for sure that bed-head guy was going down but one by one, the yakuza’s gets knocked down and falls unconscious on the ground. As bed-head knocks down the last one, a guy with short brown hair on a roaring motorcycle speeds through the middle of the fight and crashes against the chain-link fence.

 

The newly arrived guy stands up from the wreckage and approaches bed-head and for a few minutes they two talks, and it looked to Kageyama like there was another fight that was going to break out but before it could happen, police sirens screams out from the distance insistently until it grows closer and a bunch of police cars comes through the entrance of the school. 

 

The cars stops and from the car in the front row comes out a policeman with a bloody bandage wrapped around his head. 

 

“Sawamura!”The bloodied policeman angrily calls out and the guy with the short brown hair walks towards him casually, as if nothing was wrong in the world at all. 

 

“Looks like we’ve come to one crazy school, huh.” A slightly scared and shaking voice speaks beside Kageyama. 

 

Kageyama turns towards the voice and finds out that the one who was talking was the bald headed guy from earlier. 

 

“Weren’t you talking about conquering it earlier, Squid Head?” Bald guy turns to look at him and smiles shakily. 

 

“Anyway, putting that aside, King, please, if you’re going to pick a fight, notify me first. Us commoners can’t just follow all of Your Highness’ whims at the drop of a hat.” 

 

Kageyama scowls. 

 

“Shut up, Tsukishima. And don’t call me that.” 

 

Kageyama turns to his right, to Hinata, and he sees that Hinata was grinning and he had that wild look in his eyes every time he faces someone stronger than him. 

 

“This will be interesting, Kageyama.” Hinata whispers and turns to Kageyama, his eyes shining with barely contained excitement.

 

Kegayama turns to look back at the school entrance, where Sawamura Daichi gets on the backseat of a police car. 

 

_Yeah. It looks like this will be interesting._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this was an ok first chapter XD 
> 
> So if anyone is wondering which characters are which: 
> 
> Sawamura Daichi = Serizawa Tamao  
> Kuroo Tetsurou = Takiya Genji  
> Kageyama Tobio = Hiromi Kirishima  
> Takeda Ittetsu = Katagiri Ken
> 
> I'll be updating this and the tags as I go along the story. So yeah, do tell me what you think of this story and see you next time :)


End file.
